


All in your head

by Writingstuffs_09



Category: Jeongcheol - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuffs_09/pseuds/Writingstuffs_09
Summary: Seungcheol feels like suffocating by the fancy perfumes in the air but he's just lying to himself but the real reason he feels like suffocating is that of the board name at the end of the aisle that says "Yoon Jeonghan and Kim Minkyung".Jeonghan doubts himself, is this what I want?





	1. Chapter 1

The venue is packed with guests, dressing in fancy dresses and suits, Seungcheol stands there feeling like he’s about to throw up. The sickening smell of fancy perfumes traps him in a suffocating room. Moving away from the fancy guests he’s looking for the farthest chair from the aisle, the board names at the end of the aisle pain his heart the more he looks at it. “Jeonghan and Minkyung” written on the board right below the aisle where they will exchange vows in front of them. The memories of them clearly can’t save him from the feeling of suffocating attending his ex’s wedding. 

“You look nice,” The silver haired guy said smiling with a bit of painful and sadness in his words but he tried to suppress those for the man in front of him, the man he will ever love, the other with white suits smiles tenderly, like he always has and said, “Thank You, Coups, you’re not bad as well,” he grinned, Seungcheol nods and smiled back, they stood there for a while not knowing what to say before Seungcheol break the tension, “M-may I hug you?” Jeonghan looked hesitant by the request, but Seungcheol looked at him with those big brown orbs he loves so much and there are so many hopes in them that Jeonghan just wanted to run away with the silent hopes from his eyes. He breathed out an okay before he even got his senses back he’s enveloped in strong and thinner arms around him, a similar breath and warmth tickled his neck as Seungcheol snuggled into the crook of his neck, the pair of arms around him tightens looking for the same comfort he used to get from the younger just by hugging him, but Jeonghan just stood there not knowing what to do with tears in his eyes, feeling that the younger won’t return the hug, he mumbled under his breathes, “I hope you’re happy, Hannie,” the older said before pulling away and sneaked out back to where the guests supposed to be. 

Many armored men standing outside the building as the son of Yoon Co. and Kim Co. wedding will be held in another 30 minutes, Seungcheol, himself doesn’t know why he’s there in the first place. He knows he wanted to attend his best friend-slash-ex wedding because he promises Joshua to. But he didn’t know it’ll be this hurtful to sit and wait for the words come out of his ex-lover’s mouth signaling he’ll lose him forever. In 15 minutes his friends pile in and sit next to him, Joshua sits next to him, “Aren’t you supposed to be by Jeonghan’s side?” he asks the cat-eye man, Joshua smiles, “Just checking up on you,” Seungcheol snorts and sink further in his seat. Joshua puts his hand on the older’s broad shoulder, “I’m sorry for forcing you to go,” he said frowning, Seungcheol looks up, and shrugs, “Coming or not, it’ll happen anyway,” he said with bitterness in his tone. Joshua sighs, “You can always find someone else Seungcheol, “He said smiling again, “What about that Wonwoo guy from the tech support station? He’s nice,” Seungcheol stays silent, “Shua, I could never love someone as much as I love Jeonghan, it’s sad, but it’s the truth, I’ll manage though,” He tries to convince his friend, Joshua just stares at him with pity but Seungcheol is too invested by the nervous feeling as he keeps on looking at his fingers. “I hope you’ll find your happiness Cheol,” He said before leaving him to go be by Jeonghan’s side as his best man.

When the piano starts playing Seungcheol can feel his heart beats faster than ever. Faster than the first time he was interviewed for the job as Yoon’s field agents, faster than the time he confessed to Jeonghan, his boss’s son, faster than the first night with Jeonghan when they had a job in the Maldives. When he sees Jeonghan walking through the aisle with his blonde hair apart and white suits, he can’t help mesmerized by his beauty. He always finds his ex as beautiful as ever, he must be the angel himself with that white suit. Seungcheol stands there awkwardly with Jihoon and his other friends next to him, then there’s Jeonghan’s about-to-be-wife, with a beautiful white wedding gown. She’s beautiful and gracious, and you can’t deny the fact that they look good together, but Seungcheol also can’t help the stung feeling in his heart looking at Minkyung smiling at her groom, and what makes Seungcheol’s knees go weak is the way Jeonghan smiles back at her, It’s like a pang in his heart reminding him that Jeonghan really is happy. 

If before he wanted to burn the building down because of the cheated feeling inside of him he has to watch his ex-getting married. Now, it’s all gone, it's all replaced with the feeling of defeat as Jeonghan smiles brightly to his bride. Seungcheol can’t help a tear slid down his cheeks but he quickly wipes it away. Reaching in front of Jeonghan, Minkyung stands right in front of him with a smile and so does Jeonghan, then the guests are seated. While the priests talking, Seungcheol could not help watch Jeonghan’s expression. Then the question asked, “Yoon Jeonghan, do you take Kim Minkyung as your wife, In sickness or health, In poor or rich?” the question hung a bit longer, Seungcheol straighten up from his seat, looking at the way how Jeonghan’s expression goes white, he knows, he knows Jeonghan. ‘say it, baby, you can do it, say no,’ he thought to himself, but before Jeonghan could even open his mouths there’s a shot right through the priest’s skull and everyone goes screaming.

Men in black ambushed the venue from windows and white big door with guns, Seungcheol, and his friends immediately grab their gun, Joshua alertly pushes Jeonghan backwards as he shields him with gun in front of them, “Jeonghan, get down!” he told the older, Jeonghan panics, Minkyung had already scurried away to safety by her dad’s men. He’s scared, but he’s not scared for himself, he’s scared for one man, he tried to get out of Joshua’s back, he needs to know he’s alright, he needs to know Seungcheol is alright as he tries to peak from Joshua’s arms blocking his view. “Shua! Where’s Seungcheol?” Jeonghan yelled back frustrated, Joshua hissed, “Don’t be fucking ridiculous, I said get down!” He shot another man trying to get to them. 

Seungcheol on the other side trying to fight off the men from the door, there’s plenty of them, he looks to his left Jihoon hand combat a guy with black suit and mask on his face, Soonyoung somewhere looking for a power socket to connect his laptop to get the evacuate team, “Cover me!” he shouted to them, Mingyu and Minghao quickly run to his side and cover him working with his computer. Seungcheol is looking for Jeonghan then he sees Joshua protecting Jeonghan with one gun as Jeonghan clutches on the younger’s arms like he’s looking for someone. He’s too focus on Jeonghan he did not realize a bullet pass through his thighs as he screams in pain and dropped his gun. Blood flowing out of his thighs, and he’s bleeding, the pain shot through all of his spine and body, as he couldn’t find the strength to stand. 

Jeonghan hears the too familiar scream then he pushes away Joshua’s arms. He sees him, Seungcheol. He’s clutching on his left thighs, then there’s pool of blood under him, he sees Seungcheol’s gun 1 meter away from him. Out of impulse he pushes himself out of Joshua’s grasps and runs to his ex-lover desperately, no, he can’t die, he thought. “Seungcheol!” he screams for his lover, Seungcheol’s head snap at the voice, then he sees Jeonghan running to his side. But that’s not the only thing Seungcheol see, he sees it, the gun, the man, the man pointing the gun right at his Jeonghan’s direction. As if he did not just get shot, he stands up and run to Jeonghan’s direction and envelops the younger in a protective hug with his back facing the man. A gunshot was heard. Jeonghan’s eyes widen, he can feel it, the warmth on Seungcheol’s chest, “Jeonghan…” he mutters right under his breath before he collapses in Jeonghan’s arms. 

Yoon’s men are finally coming from the evacuate signal from Soonyoung, Joshua helps the others as they shoot anyone trying to get near Jeonghan and Seungcheol the sight stops Joshua stop dead by his track as he yells for a medic for his friend. “Medic! Soonyoung! Call for the medic!” Mingyu startled by his boyfriend cries, he runs to Joshua’s side and sees Seungcheol in Jeonghan’s arms almost lifelessly. “Baby, breathe,” Mingyu said as the surrounding start to get controlled by Yoon’s and Kim’s agents. “Call an ambulance please,” He said weakly still not looking at the taller man, Mingyu cups his boyfriend’s face softly, “Hosh! Hurry up call for the medic!” He said while rubbing Joshua’s face softly to comfort the older. Soonyoung quickly calls for the medic as he was asked. Joshua stands there with Mingyu hushing him to calm down and he rubs the older’s cheeks from tears and brings the older to his arms, “Hyung will be alright,” Joshua nods but a loud noise from outside knock them back to their senses as they run to get the medic faster. 

Jeonghan feels his breath just sucked away from his lungs, there lies in his arms, Seungcheol with a big red spot on his chest, blood trickling down his mouth but his big brown eyes stare at him almost too lovingly. Jeonghan didn’t even realize as he starts crying, and sobbing, “no- n-no- no- n-no, this can’t be happening, n-no,” he said over and over again as he tries to put pressures on Seungcheol’s bloody chest. “You- y-you can’t die like this, y-you promised me to ru-runaway with y-you,” he said between his sobs and teary eyes looking back into Seungcheol’s fading brown orbs. Seungcheol just smiles through the pain and his bloody mouth, his eyes color starts fading, “d-do y-you r-re-remember wh-what y-you said to m-me in the Maldives?” he asked between his breathless breath and pained lungs filled with blood, Jeonghan sobs before answering, “How could you not realize I have beautiful eyes?” he said the exact same thing like he said when they were back in the Maldives, then like a flash of memory he remembered the day they were in the Maldives. They were on the beach, watching sunsets, Jeonghan sits between Seungcheol’s legs leaned back on his lover’s sturdy chest. It was one of Jeonghan’s favorite memories, then Seungcheol smiles before coughing blood, “I’m t-too b-blinded b-by y-yo-your smile” he said answering the question he never really answered with a lot of strength trying to get every syllable out of his bloody lungs. Jeonghan laughs and caresses the older’s cheek. “Don’t die on me Seungcheol,” He said weakly, Seungcheol smiles but his eyes grew tired as he starts to get sleepier, he puts all of his last strength as he tries to reach for his lover’s tears on his cheek. Jeonghan watches carefully but he immediately alarmed when Seungcheol’s hand never reaches his cheeks as his hands fell limply on the floor and he can’t feel the warm, Jeonghan gape looking at Seungcheol’s closed lid eyes. “Ch-Cheol?” he taps the older’s cheek lightly, “S-Seugncheol? B-baby, it’s not funny,” he whines and shakes the older again, “Ch-Cheeeol, it’s n-not funny, please wake up,” He said desperately this time, he’s still not moving in his arms, “ Seungcheol!” loud cries heard from him, “Wake up! Choi Seungcheol!” He said pulling the older’s body close to him, trying to give him his warmth and wake him up, “h-honey? Hey, I’m here, Ba-baby, please it’s not funny,” He said between his tears and sobs, “Seungcheol please,” he begs desperately on the lifeless figure he’s hugging, “Baby, please don’t leave me,” Jeonghan said hugging the older’s lifeless body close to him not caring pity eyes on him as he begging and trembling asking for his lover to come back. “Ba-baby, please open your eyes, b-baby…” he said desperately as Joshua come behind him and put his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “Han- He’s gone,” Jeonghan is furious by Joshua’s words, as he frantically shook his head and screams at the younger, “NO! Leave me alone! He’s just tired and he’s asleep!” He said still could not accept the reality, Joshua crouch down beside him with tears, “Jeonghan-“ Jeonghan still hugs the older’s body as he mutters ‘baby’, ‘Seungcheol’ ‘wake up’s to the lifeless figure. “Jeonghan-“ Joshua called again, “N-no!” He said weakly and vulnerable, “H-he can’t be-, we-we’re going to runaway shua, he- he- can-can’t die, he’s not-” he said trying to convince himself. Joshua looks at him with sad eyes, “Han-“ Jeonghan still shook his head vigorously and hug the older’s cold body tightly, “No! I’m not losing him!” he said with cracking voice. 

With the situation has controlled everyone starts to pile in, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Minghao, stand just behind Mingyu and Joshua. Jihoon covers his mouth as tears already brimming in his eyes, “N-no-“ He said in low voice, Soonyoung pulls the smaller to his side as Soonyoung looks to shock and sad himself. They see Jeonghan clutching and hugging a lifeless Seungcheol in his arms begging for the older to come back but he never did. 

The day finally comes, Seungcheol’s funeral. Everyone was there with black suits and black attires, except one, Jeonghan still curls in his bed with tears stain on his cheeks. The picture of him and Seungchel when they took in Paris still seated next to his bed, his white suits from the wedding with Seungcheol’s blood stain never washed. He lays there looking at the ceiling, another tear slid down his cheek, he’s angry, but he doesn’t know why or at who he’s angry at. He feels empty, like part of him just ripped away from him, like he lays there on his bed alive but he feels dead inside. His dad never agrees on his secret relationship with one of the Yoon’s best agent, not because he’s an employee. His dad never likes him being gay, so maybe he thought by marrying his son to a woman he’ll ‘heal’. When Seungcheol died in his son’s arms and looking at the way how Jeonghan crying and bawling his heart out losing Seungcheol clenches Mr. Yoon’s heart. It’s like he sees himself in Jeonghan when he’s crying over Seungcheol like that. Like the day he loses Jeonghan’s mom on a mission. 

Mr. Yoon walking to Jeonghan’s bedroom after the funeral, he was hesitant whether to knock or not, but he hears the loud sniffles and sobs, so he decided to knock and open the door slowly, “Han-ah?” he calls out to his son, Jeonghan hears his dad’s voice, but at this time his dad is literally the last person he’d like to meet. “Go away,” he said with a cracking voice, Mr. Yoon walks and sits himself next to Jeonghan curling position on his bed, he never really went to his son’s apartment but now looking to his room with Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s picture seated right next to his bed and the picture, Jeonghan was smiling ever so brightly as Seungcheol hugged him from behind holding the camera, he never sees his son that happy after they lose Jeonghan’s mom. They stayed there for a while, “I’m sorry,” Mr. Yoon said, “I-I shouldn’t force you to marry Minkyung,” Jeonghan snorts and pulls his blanket upward. “When- I look at you, I see myself when I lost your mother,” he pauses, “Jeonghan-ah, Is it too late for me to asks for your forgiveness?” Jeonghan sits up so quick as he faces his father with tears streaming down his face, “too late? Of course, it’s too late! He’s dead! My boyfriend! When mom died I let your grief. But you grief for years. You abandoned me! you rarely home. I never feel loved until I met Seungcheol…” he said panting between pants and tears, “And you ripped him away from me!” He shouts at his father, his finger pointing at him gesticulating for words he can’t describe how much he hates his father right at that moment, “Now you asked for my forgiveness? Your forgiveness and your realizations of how shitty you’ve been as a father won’t bring my Seungcheol back, so get the hell out of our apartment and let me grief for my lover’s death,” he said furiously, his face is red, with the tears framing his face, Mr. Yoon stuns by his son’s anger towards him, but he, himself didn’t have the rights and reason to yell back at his son, limply he left their apartment. crying for hours eventually tire him as he fell asleep.

Woken up by an ambulance noise outside he abruptly sat up to a silent and empty apartment, the feeling of losing Seungcheol come back to him as he sits there bring his knees further to his chest and cries again. he tries to sniffled his sobs and painful cry but he can’t as the night seem colder. Then Jeonghan jump in his seat when his bedroom door suddenly opened a bigger figure walk in with a glass of water in their hands. A slight of moonlight then catches and enhances the unknown figure with a silver hair and sunken cheekbone, “Oh- Did I wake you up?” the all too similar raspy voice envelops Jeonghan in so much comfort he almost thought maybe this is heaven, “C-Cheol?” The said name hums in response as he sits himself next to the younger, “Wh-What are you doing here?” he asked between his sniffs. hearing the sniffles Seungcheol puts down his glass and scoot closer, “baby, hey- Whats wrong?” he asked trying to get a good look from his boyfriend’s face. “you’re not dead?” Jeonghan asked is a softer voice afraid of waking himself from this too beautiful dream reuniting with his lover. Seungcheol just frowns, “Are you that mad at me that you wished for me to die?” then the earlier event rushed back to his mind. They were fighting over Seungcheol’s secret mission for next week, there were shoutings, pointing fingers at who’s fault it is and a slam of door, then Jeonghan do what he does best to calm himself down, sleeping. Remembering it Jeonghan cries again as he attacked Seungcheol with kisses not caring snots and tears on his face. “I love you, gosh, I love you, I’m sorry for saying that” he frowns as he wraps his arms around Seunghcheol’s neck and snuggles his face closer to the older’s neck like a kitten to his master. Seungcheol chuckles at the sudden behavior but complies anyway. “What’s gotten into you babe? a minute ago you asked me Am I not dead? and now you’re attacking me with these affections,” he wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and breathes in his scent. “I dreamt about us,” Seungcheol hums to tell him to continue, “I almost married to Minkyung, then we were attacked, you were there, you got shot and- and- you died- baby you died in my arms-“ he told Seungcheol with so much pain remembering the all too real nightmare he just had. “Shh- I’m here, it’s okay,” He said cooing the younger. Jeonghan looks around again in Seungcheol’s arms, their apartment is bigger, with a wallpaper of grey their picture in Paris still seated on his side with his reading eyeglasses. There’s Jeonghan’s picture seated on Seungcheol’s side and Seungcheol’s earlier glass of water. It’s been 2 years after he came out to his dad, 1 year and 6 months after Jeonghan’s dad and his cold war for not accepting their relationship and 3 months after his dad accept his defeat and try to warm up to their openly relationship. Jeonghan looks again at his boyfriend’s face. He strokes the older’s face slightly and brush away his bangs, “Lets get married.” He said bluntly, typical Jeonghan honestly, Seungcheol stiffen for a couple of seconds before he smiles and put down Jeonghan from his lap to their bed, he grabs something from his sweatpants pocket only to present the younger a small red box, Jeonghan follows every movement he mad with another teary eyes. “Well if you insist, I guess let’s make it official yeah?” He said popping the box open there’s an elaborate matching silver ring with a diamond crust on top, “Marry me?” He smiles to the younger and Jeonghan nods vigorously wrapping his arms again. Seungcheol welcome him in his arms again with a huge smile, “I love you baby,” He said to Jeonghan and Jeonghan can only kiss Seungcheol’s side sweetly and breathes out, “I’m so in love with you Choi Seungcheol,” tightening his hug.


	2. epilogue

The smell of ginger and chicken stew pervade the medium sized of their apartment, a certain brunette male with a yellow apron on humming their favorite song, then the beep of the microwave startled him. Walking towards the microwave he can smell the garlic bread is well heated, too caught up with the garlic bread Jeonghan forgot the still steaming hot stew and the smell of burnt pot invade his nose and his stew spills all over the kitchen, the burnt smoke triggers the fire alarm as all of a sudden the kitchen is showered with water from their fire alarm system.  
Jeonghan just stands there looking at his kitchen in a mess, his pot of ginger and chicken stew clearly burnt and full of water from their fire alarm system. The only decent food is only the heated garlic bread from the microwave. He didn’t realize that he had been staring into the space of his mess, until the sounds of the main door opened, and a baritone voice fill up their apartment.  
“Baby?” the figure walks slowly approaching the mess.  
When the man stepped in and see the mess in front of him and Jeonghan just stands there with a plate of garlic bread in his hand, he puts his hand softly on Jeonghan’s back,  
“Honey? Hey, what is this?” He said,  
Jeonghan just look up to the man and pout, “I was just trying to make a ginger and chicken stew for you, you’ve been very tired after work lately, but when I was taking out the garlic bread from the microwave, I forgot to turn down the stove and I burnt the stew-” He said in teary eyes, Seungcheol smiles softly, “Oh baby, it’s okay, let’s clean that later yeah? I ate already,” He leads the younger to their bedroom and sits him there, he took the garlic bread from his hand and put it on his bed side, “Now, do you want to lay down? You must’ve been tired,” He threads through Jeonghan’s hair, Jeonghan closes his eyes slowly. “What did you eat?” Jeonghan asks, “Your lunch box, I skipped lunch and decided to eat it before I come home,” Seungcheol said loosening his tie. Jeonghan look up and reach out to help Seungcheol taking of his tie. “You should take a bath,” The younger said while laying down, Seungcheol hum in response, “Alright,” He steps away from the younger and pick out his usual black t-shirt and jogger pants.  
After awhile sleep engulf Jeonghan as he is fast asleep and the time Seungcheol got out of shower he’s sleeping peacefully, smiling to himself he slip through the covers and scoot closer to the younger and slowly put his arm under the younger’s back and bring him closer. Out of impulse, Jeonghan quickly adjust himself and curls comfortably inside of his boyfriend’s warmth. They sleep like a sloth, when Jeonghan stirs from his sleep the time shows it’s 3 am. They’ve been sleeping from 7pm, he look up to the man with arms envelop him in a warm hug. He’s clearly been tired with work, he is getting skinnier and Jeonghan couldn’t stop it, he fed him with food during weekends sometimes stop him from exercising, but still the sunken cheeks are the prove of he’s getting skinnier, his silver hair makes him look pale, Jeonghan hates it, he should suggest his boyfriend to dye it back to black, he’s been tracing his boyfriend’s jawline that it awaken the owner of the greek god face. “What time is it?” Seungcheol asked, his voice is still raspy and hoarse, it runs chill to his spine. “3 am, go back to sleep,” Seungcheol hums, “And let you creep on me again?” He teases the younger with his still deep raspy voice. Jeonghan chuckles, and mumbles no while buries himself further in Seungcheol’s warmth. But sleeping since 7pm clearly makes Jeonghan wide awake now. “I can’t sleep,” Jeonghan said nudging Seungcheol’s side. “I can, good night,” He said closing his eyes trying to sleep again. But Jeonghan is not having it as he keep on squirming in Seungcheol’s arms. “Babe,” Seungcheol whines at Jeonghan, “But I can’t sleep,” Jeonghan whines back, giving up on his boyfriend Seungcheol opens his eyes and stares at the younger, “Alright, what do you want to do then?” Jeonghan smiles, “Let's talk, we haven’t talked in awhile,” Seungcheol chuckles, “Alright, how was your day?” He asked lovingly, “Oh, since you asked,” Jeonghan said sitting up a bit and circles his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “I’ve had a wonderful day, I slept for like 7 hours only woken up because I was hungry around 2 pm,” he smiles widely, Seungcheol laughs, “You sleep like a sloth you know that?” Jeonghan just giggles, “Can’t help it, I’m always tired.” Seungcheol hums, “What about the mess earlier?” He asked. “Ah, that, I’ve noticed how you’ve been tired lately, your eyebags seems darken, you are getting skinnier, and with the weather like this, I don’t want you to get sick so I called Minhyuk hyung some recipe for recovering soup and he told me to make a ginger and chicken stew, and you love chicken, so I thought it’ll be a great idea not until I burnt it,” he pouts at the end.  
Seungcheol listening with so much adoration and love towards the boy, he does realize he’s gotten skinnier, he can’t help it, he ate everything Jeonghan made or bought for him, sometimes he complies to Jeonghan’s request for cuddling all day, and still his figure getting lankier, maybe the stress of work got him. Jihoon been a total ass lately, he has been rushing him to gives him a report of the missions that he missed. What stress Seungcheol the most is, just because he just got back from a vacation date with his boyfriend that doesn’t mean when he got back he can just rush him and stress him out for things that he could simply asks to his own secretary. But being a great best friend he is, he complies to every nag Jihoon said to him. And the fact that his long time boyfriend waits for him and put his precious time from sleeping to search, asked and made him a soup just so that he won’t get sick flutters his heart and send tingles through his spine.  
“I love you, you know?” Seungcheol said almost all of a sudden which also startled Jeonghan, he looks up to his boyfriend and blushed. “I love you too baby,” He smiles ever so widely and Seungcheol can’t help to smile too cause his Jeonghan’s smiles is too contagious. “I still have the leftover garlic bread, do you want?” Jeonghan sits up for real this time. Seungcheol gets up and lean on the headboard and nods, “Hold on, let me reheat this for you,” as Jeonghan stands up taking the garlic bread on his table side walking back to the kitchen. Seungcheol follows him from behind.  
When the messy kitchen come into view, they both heavily sighs in sync. “I forgot we have to clean this up,” Seungcheol said, “It’s my mess, I’ll do it,” Jeonghan step forward to the sink and ready to clean it when Seungcheol stops him, “I’m here babe, I’ll help, you wipe the table I’ll wash the dishes for you, you’ve worked enough today,” he smiles, and push Jeonghan aside. The younger just take a napkin and start wiping the tables, sometimes this kind of activities that makes Jeonghan realize how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.  
After wiping the table clean and taking out the trash, he puts the garlic bread back to the microwave and in the meanwhile Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and press a feather light kiss on his boyfriend’s nape, “need help?” Seungcheol just glance and shook his head, “I’m almost done,” he said putting the last bowl on the rack. Jeonghan then let go of the older as he take out the garlic bread from the microwave. They sit there eating the leftover garlic bread in silence. Jeonghan is playing with his phone, probably playing games or checking up some social medias, as Seungcheol sit there looking at him and only look away to see through their balcon the sun is rising. Dusting his hand on his jogger Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan to their balcony to watch the sunrises.  
They stand there with Jeonghan back hugged by Seungcheol. “This is nice,” Jeonghan said, “We rarely have our time together,” he said in a softer voice becuase he knows how sensitive it is for Seungcheol the topic is lately. The younger knows how much his boyfriend has been trying to divide his time from work and focus on babying him, he appreciates it really, but sometimes he just needs this, silence, and a pair of arms wrap him in an addictive warmth. Not even his bed and covers can gives him this kind of warmth.  
Seungcheol anxiously poke inside of his jogger, they’ve been together for a long time now, a very long time, and pushing all of the negative thoughts inside his head Seungcheol took out a shining silver object out of his pocket.  
“Jeonghan?” the younger hums in response acknowledging that he is listening, but then all of his breath caught in his throat as Seungcheol show him an elaborate silver ring with an initial diamond engrave on it. “Will you marry me?” He said out of nowhere, Jeonghan turns around and met by a loving brown doe eyes with full of love and adoration that Jeonghan feels like he’s about to cry out of happiness, “I know it’s too sudden, especially it’s only been less than a year your dad gives us an approval but, I- I can only picture myself with you, I will do anything for you,” Jeonghan looks at him with tears streaming down his beautiful face. “Fucker, of course I’ll marry you,” he breathes out as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and he cries harder, Seungcheol laughs, “Hey, I need to put this ring on you,” he said teasingly, Jeonghan pulls away and let Seungcheol slips in the ring on his ring finger and my my, its the most beautiful ring he has ever seen, it’s simple and the ‘sc’ diamond engrave on it makes his heart tingles and flutters on how possessive his boyfriend, or should he say fiance is.  
It’s not the most romantic and fancy proposal that Jeonghan has always wanted, but turns out it only needs a burnt stew, a leftover garlic bread, and a smoking hot boyfriend to be this incredibly happy, Jeonghan thought.


End file.
